


【J禁／智翔】fondness ②（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋道具／微黑，請慎入！＋1～5在這裡：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721917





	【J禁／智翔】fondness ②（R）

6.手

雙手游移在因為挑逗而變得粉嫩的肌肉，充滿骨感的指節平時敲打在桌面製出節拍、亦或是擲起鋼筆寫字，此時卻是圈起自己的慾望套弄著。  
脹大的下身與白皙的手形成對比，手臂的線條因為用力的動作而繃緊，上頭有著方才因為忍耐呻吟而留下的咬痕以及些微水漬。  
快感就要到頂端，他想像著那個男人手指緊壓住鈴口，在他按耐不住的時候摩蹭敏感的頂端，櫻井翔顫著大腿，將白濁任意噴灑在自己的腿根。  
斂下眼簾，他低頭看著自己手上黏膩的液體，鼻息間彷彿聞到男人身上沐浴乳的清香。

－－足りない。

7.後頸

想像溫熱的舌尖在後頸處舔舐，又濕又軟的觸感黏在耳後，刻意製造的水漬聲撞擊著耳膜，令人面紅耳赤的聲音迴盪在只有一人的房間裡頭。  
櫻井翔向後倒在雙人床鋪，邊回想以往男人是如何以溫柔過頭的聲音與有些粗暴的攻勢佔有他，邊將指尖竄入自己早已無法忍耐的後庭。  
刻意不去觸碰最熟悉的敏感點，就像是他壞心的戀人總在自己哭著求饒時才狠狠撞上一樣。櫻井翔迴避著那塊突起，往不甚熟悉的深處前進。  
頭顱因為不上不下的快感而輕晃、時而向上壓進枕頭中，後頸處剃得整齊的髮尾已經長到有些長，又因為汗水與胡亂蹭著薄被的身子而變得雜亂。  
櫻井翔停下折磨自己的手指，方才拱起的身子也放鬆。他打了個冷顫，用有著薄繭的指腹摩擦起雞皮疙瘩的皮膚，直到那塊泛起了紅才罷手。

8.耳朵

耳廓被咬的時候，總會從骨頭深處泛起一股酥麻，隨著血液衝回心臟，再撞擊到全身。他每每被大野智尖銳的虎牙咬到有些疼痛時，回過神來身上都是咬痕與紅點。儘管那些情慾都留在不會被外人看到的地方，他還是會抱怨一會，最後被對方呼呼的笑給敷衍過去。

不能被別人看到，也不想被別人看到。

那是大野智的佔有欲，深得像是只要失足便會墜下的深淵，而櫻井便是那個甘願墮落的人。他向著大野智的懷抱踏前一步，被強力的風給乘載著，本以為是深淵的懸崖山谷成了一片廣闊的天，他像是碳酸水裡的氣泡，溶解進空氣中，消失不見而甘之如飴。

櫻井翔摸著耳垂上的凹陷處，那是耳洞再次癒合後留下的痕跡。

哪天，也讓大野智留下這樣的傷痕吧。

9.腳踝

腳趾因為過於舒服的電流感而蜷曲起，櫻井翔側著身子、整個人縮成一團，臀部因為跳蛋在後穴震動而跟著微微晃動，彷彿發情期的小貓晃著屁股渴求著誰。  
雙腳互相摩蹭著，腳踝處細得好似可以一手圈起。櫻井張開滿佈淚水的雙眼，想起一次大野曾經在幹他的同時將他的雙腳併攏，頭顱一側便吻上他的腳尖，隨著肌膚漸漸向下，在白皙腳踝突起的骨頭種下吻痕。  
越是想著大野智，內心不滿足的空虛感便愈發張狂。他伸長了手臂，想要將遙控器的開關轉到最強，卻聽見最為熟悉的那道聲音。

「翔くん？」

10.さとし

「智くん......」

掩飾不住的是滿身的紅痕，凌亂的髮絲與自慰後的白液。震動得厲害的玩具與一片靜默的空間形成對比，櫻井翔還未解釋些什麼，大野智率先開始動作。  
他面無表情地靠近，一手扯下領帶、隨意丟棄在一旁，好看的指尖向下，單手便將一顆顆鈕扣解開，露出精瘦的胸膛。

櫻井只能愣在原處，似乎連過大的呼吸都會打破些什麼，只能眼睜睜看著他的戀人，他妄想了一整晚的男人靠近，觸碰他。  
順從的勾起雙臂，讓微涼的薄唇貼上熾熱的厚唇，櫻井翔不禁彎起嘴角。

－－他等這一刻很久了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這次是翔君自己來嘿嘿(*ˇωˇ*人)  
只想快樂吃肉......我想吃肉！！！！！！（大聲什麼
> 
> 已經山窮水盡開始懷疑自己的文筆了，感謝不嫌棄的大家！！！！！


End file.
